The invention relates to a data processing system including
a keyboard structure for a multi-character keyboard; PA1 a representation means for on-screen representing said keyboard structure, PA1 a user pointer for, through pointing, activating a particular keyboard key which will then associate key data to present the system; PA1 and a system-controlled selector means for selecting a first subset of keyboard keys for subsequent direct pointability. PA1 it relates to a primarily character-oriented keyboard, PA1 various indirectly pointable characters are visible PA1 thereby, various subsets together constitute an overall set, PA1 the representation effects a feed-forward mechanism, PA1 the present format has a high degree of immediate expectancy PA1 the format allows two-dimensional stepping between subsets, and PA1 user actions are largely uniform among various subsets.
Most data processing systems such as personal computers, are keyboard-oriented, in that they come provided with a hardware keyboard of the QWERTY or similar type, if the Latin or similar alphabet is used. Usually the keyboard is augmented with other keys such as space bar, control keys, numerical keys, and special function keys. However, many other data processing systems are more screen-oriented and have an on-screen representation of a so-called `soft keyboard`. Actuating a key is then done by some pointing device, such as mouse, joystick, tracker ball, or even with non-computer devices, such as a pencil or a finger. If the number of keys is large, simultaneous representation of all keys takes much space on the screen that often must simultaneously show many other features, such as windows, pictures, text, and various other. The term data processing system is understood to include systems wherein the data are not changed, such as data entry systems, data storage systems, or data terminals. The multi-character keyboard would comprise a relatively large number of letter and/or digit keys, sometimes enhanced with control keys that expand the character or word processing functionality, such as punctuation marks, enter or delete keys, or additional non-character keys. Direct pointability of a key can be effected in various ways, such as through a pencil touching the screen, or by moving a cursor by means of a mouse and subsequently clicking a mouse button.